


The Daredevil and his Angel (On hold)

by TheNightess



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Blindness, Daredevil – Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Superheroes, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightess/pseuds/TheNightess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Murdock has been protecting Hell's Kitchen from evil influences for a while now.<br/>And after Fisk's defeat he has settled for fighting lowkey criminals waiting for new Fisk's to arise.<br/>Then someone crashes into his life and Matt discovers that fighting his fight alone might not be necessary.<br/>He has his abilities and fighting skills, but you're stronger together, and the young woman can most certainly use the things he's learned to understand and control her gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Window

Word Count: 1025 words

Disclaimer: This story is a fanfiction based on Netflix's/Marvel's Daredevil, none of the characters are mine except Rhea, the main character.

**Do not read this if you have not finished watching the series, this story picks up where the series ended, and it will thus contain spoilers.**

 

Matt stands at the kitchen counter listening to the sounds of Hells kitchen. He can hear families watching tv together, children already asleep , drunks on the street staggering to their homes and the city's night life dying down. He moves from the counter to the bedroom, easily avoiding the furniture. His shoulders slump a bit, it had been a long day. As he passes the huge window he could feel the light of the massive billboard on his skin. A sound coming from the rooftop behind the billboard catches his attention. He can hear footsteps and men shouting. They seem to be chasing someone, that someone shifts their weight and he can hear they're preparing to jump. The person jumps, leaping towards his building, the sound of feathers rustling catching him off guard. Without a warning his window crashes scattering shards all across the room. Matt gets hit by a few in his arm, which he threw up in defence just in time, and he staggers back moving into the bedroom.

 

A young woman lands in the middle of the mess, quickly jumping to the left to get away from the now gaping hole in the window. She jumps over the counter and crouches behind it. Three men jump in through the window, scanning the room for people. From the sound of it they are wearing swat like clothing, with bulletproof vests and rifles. Matt leans against the wall, hoping he doesn't get seen. Fighting out there on the streets is one thing, but if he fights in his own home they'll know where he lives and he isn't too keen on having his identity or home adress out in the open. He senses the men spreading around the living room, presumably looking for the young woman whose heartbeat he can hear coming from behind the kitchen counter. Her heart beats frantically, her breathing is close to hyperventilating. The footsteps are getting close to the bedroom doorway. Matt takes on a defensive stance, he'd rather not get his identity out in the open, but he'd rather not die either. At that moment the young woman jumps up and sprints to the door leading outside. The men sprint after the woman, leaving the apartment empty once again.

 

The young woman sprints down the stairs, jumping over railings whenever she has the chance. The footsteps chasing her are getting closer, she opens the big entrance doors and looks at the street. It is mostly abandoned, not surprising since it's four in the morning, so hiding in the crowd is not an option. She turns right, slams the door behind her and starts running again. After a few steps the door is hurled open again and one of the men spots the young woman. "Over here, I see her." He yells. They take aim and start shooting. A yelp comes from the young woman as she is hit in the shoulder. She takes a sharp right and runs into an alley. The men follow her into the alley to find it completely empty. A few dumpsters are scattered around but besides that they don't see anyone. Suddenly they hear a groan coming from behind one of the dumpsters. They open fire at the dumpster, causing a startled scream from the young woman, and an incredible noise from the bullets hitting the metal of the dumpster. The scream stops abruptly and the men immediatly cease fire. They move forward to check the body, but half way to the dumpster something happens.

 

A man jumps from the fire escape unto the man closest to him. Foot first he kicks him straight in the face, knocking him out immediately. The man is dressed in red, with horns on his head. The young woman recognises him immediately, Daredevil, the protector of Hell's Kitchen. The other two men stand frozen, with a confused look on their face, before coming to action. By then Daredevil has already gotten up on his feet and punches the nearest guy in the face. The guy falters and Daredevil pulls the gun from his hands, quickly disabling it and throwing it away. Blood is running down the man's face, Daredevil smells the scent of copper everywhere. The third man lunges at Daredevil with his rifle and hits him in his ribs. Daredevil buckles over and the third man hits him again. This time he reacts quickly enough and puts up his arm, grabbing the rifle and yanking it from the man's hands. Daredevil uses the rifle to hit the third man, breaking the man's jaw and nose in the process. The first man has woken up and stumbles back on his feet. He looks around, taking in the scene around him. The second man is also back on his feet, blood still running down his face. The third man is lying half unconscious on the ground. The second and first man lunge at Daredevil again, he throws up his arms, preparing for impact. The impact doesn't come, the two men are stopped in their tracks, held back by the woman. She knees the first man, forcing him to the ground, and hurls the second man against the wall. The two men pick up their unconscious friend and quickly disappear around the corner, leaving Daredevil and the young woman alone in the alley. He moves towards to woman, hearing soft and irregular breaths coming from her. Combined with the sound of her racing heart, he also hears something else. The sound of wounds healing, wounds healing rapidly. The young woman is standing right in front of him, watching the man in red with blurry vision. He senses something else on her, something that isn't supposed to be there. A soft flapping confirms his suspicions, the woman has wings. He takes another step closer and she makes a panicking sound. He hears an odd sound he can't place and suddenly he can no longer sense her wings. It is as if she retracted them. She looks at him and mumbles one last thing before passing out. "You're welcome". He picks her up and carries her back into the building.


	2. Aftermath

Word count: 477 words 

Disclaimer:  **don't read this if you haven't finished the series yet, the story picks up where the series ended.**

 

The young woman lies on the couch, breathing slowly and shallow. Matt paces around impatiently. After a while he stops, tilts his head and furrows his brows, concentrating on the sounds coming from the hallway. Soft but hurried footsteps catch his attention and he identifies them immediately. Matt quickly moves towards the door, and even before the person could knock on the door, the door is already open. “Matt!” Foggy yelps “I will never get used to that.” He says whilst shaking his head. “Get in, and be quiet.” Matt whispers, pulling Foggy into the room. Foggy walks into the living room, taking in the destruction. The window facing the, always lit, billboard outside has a gaping hole in it. Glass shards are scattered around the room, reflecting the billboard light, giving the floor an unearthly appearance. Most of the furniture is still intact, one of the chairs seems to have a dent in it and the kitchen counter is devoid of the usual items standing on it.

Matt closes the door and joins Foggy amidst the mess. He turns his head towards the woman on the couch, listening to her heart and breathing. The breathing is still shallow and the heartbeat is steady. Her heartbeat quickens for a moment and she stirs in her sleep. Foggy only then notices her, motioning a “what?” to Matt. Although Matt’s blind, his senses pick up the movement by the moving body heat and the sound of the shifting fabric of Foggy’s shirt. He shakes his head and gestures Foggy to follow him. They slowly, and carefully, make their way through all the glass towards the bedroom. Once safely out of hearing distance of the woman Matt starts to explain what happened.

“So, you’re saying she literally crashed into your house, that she has wings, and that she was hunted down by mercenaries?” Foggy says, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Basically.” Matt replies. “I know how it sounds, this time I do.” His lips form a sad smile. Foggy ignores the reference, but cringes at the sight of the pain on Matt’s face.

 “Seriously Matt, this is getting slightly out of control. What do you want to do about that window, by the way?” Foggy says, trying to divert the conversation to a different subject. “Something about kids playing on the roof across the street, thought that would make a nice excuse.” Matt replies, equally glad about the change of subject.

“Kids playing on the roof? Hmm, could work. I’ll call someone to put in a new window.” Foggy reaches for his phone.

“No, wait.” Matt says whilst gesturing to the woman still asleep on the couch.

“Oh crap. I forgot.” Foggy exclaimed, his voice easily heard in the living room. A sudden gasp comes from the couch startling both Matt and Foggy and they hurry back to the couch.


	3. Devil's Trap

Word count: 681 words

Disclaimer: **Don't read this if you haven't finished watching the series. The story picks up where the series ended.**  


 

_Rhea looks upon darkness, darkness in several different shades. Enveloping her, gulfing like a sea, and releasing her again. She remembers having a nice evening in, until her house got invaded by mercenaries. Running across the rooftops of the city, eventually taking a leap she didn’t make, ending up with her crashing through someone’s window. She got shot, she remembers that, but after that her mind is a blank. Suddenly she hears a loud noise, something that resembles the words “Oh crap”._

Rhea wakes up gasping for air, she’s lying on a couch she’s not familiar with. A blazing white light lightens the room. Two men run towards the couch she’s lying on. “Where am I and who the bloody are you?” she says, her voice laced with a thick Northern English accent. The two men are startled by her sudden liveliness and simply stand there staring at her. Although she would like an answer to her question, she uses the silence to observe the two men.

The men are about the same height, 5’8” and 5’7” respectively. The left one has half long blond hair that looks like it hasn’t been washed in days. The hair frames a somewhat round face and big eyes. He’s dressed in regular jeans and a tucked in blouse. The man next to him has short black hair, his facial hair is stuck between a stubble and a beard and he has beautiful brown/green eyes that stare into nothingness. He’s wearing sweatpants and a zipped up hoodie. His lip is split and there are several cuts spread across his face. Rhea finds him attractive and blushes a little. During the time she takes to study them, the two men, in their own ways, study her.

Matt tries to an impression of the young woman using his heightened senses. She smells of flowers, of orchids and lilies, and the smell of the flowing water of a river. Her body temperature is regular, although the spots with the freshly healed wounds feel a little bit warmer. The spots are cooling down quickly and he can sense the heat mixing and disappearing in the room’s temperature. Her face suddenly flashes with heat. Matt smiles to himself, she blushed. Her heartbeat is quickened, probably out of fear. Underneath the sound layer of her heartbeat and breaths there is another sound. Matt focuses on it to hear it, it’s the sound of bones shifting, and they’re shifting impatiently.

Foggy looks at the young woman and notices her face. She has short auburn hair, an oval face and bright blue eyes that seem to pierce your soul. Her mouth is permanently tilted in a small smile and her lips are a soft red. She’s about 5’4” and dressed in black jeans with a black shirt covered in bullet holes.

“Wait, are those bullet holes? You didn’t mention that, Matt!” Foggy yells. Rhea jumps up at the sudden outburst and eyes him suspiciously.

“I didn’t mention it, because she healed instantly, and you already had trouble believing the fact that she has wings.” Matt sighs.

“Whoa, wait! How do you know I have wings and why the hell did you tell it to that guy?!” Rhea says whilst motioning at Foggy.  

“Maybe we should start with introductions. Hi, I’m Matt.” The right guy says whilst extending his hand. Rhea looks at him with a confused look on her face. Obviously they’re not bad guys, otherwise she’d already be dead. And they are way too kind and shocked to mean harm. She decides to trust them, for now.

“Rhea.” She says and shakes Matt’s hand. His hand feels rough and some of his knuckles are split and bleeding. She turns to the other man, extending her hand this time.

“Foggy.” He says, accepting the gesture. Rhea lowers herself on the couch again still eyeing the men with suspicion. Matt and Foggy seat themselves in the two chairs opposite of her.

 “Well, how did you know?” She asks Matt.

“Why don’t you start with explaining why you jumped through my window.” He replies instead. 


	4. Truth or Dare(devil)

Word count: 1067 words

Dislaimer: I do not own these characters, except my own invented ones, all rights go to Marvel.

**Dislaimer 2.0: Do not read this if you have not watched the entire series yet, the story picks up where the series ended.**

 

Rhea fidgets with her shirt sleeve and looks around the room nervously.

“On top of that, who were these men? Or actually, who sent them?” Matt asks, his tone more persistent than last time.

“I-I-uh.” Rhea stutters, her heart beating against her chest. Matt picks up the sound of her heartbeat rising quickly, and once again he can hear the sound of bones shifting. He also hears Foggy’s nervous twitching, his friend is growing restless.

“Why were they after you?!” Foggy persists, his tone bordering on aggression.

“Foggy, calm down.” Matt says calmly.

“We need to know Matt!” Foggy’s aggression now turned to his friend. Matt stands up and walks towards Rhea. He stops right in front of her and seats himself on the table facing her. “Hey, look at me.” He says, Rhea’s eyes are fixed on Foggy, who is eyeing her suspiciously and angered. “Look at me Rhea.” Matt’s calm voice soothes her and she looks at him. He smiles, a smile that forms small creases in his cheeks and lights up his face. “Good. Now, please, tell me what happened.” His voice is so calm and understanding, Rhea finds it hard not to trust him. She could tell them, but what if they were in league with _them_? And even if they’re not, maybe they’ll tell the cops, or worse, maybe they’ll tell scientists. Rhea looks at the ground and bites her lip. “No Foggy, give her time.” Matt says out of the blue. “You’re just showing off.” Foggy mutters. She looks back up at Matt, who ever so calmly sits there, with his blank eyes. She curses under her breath and straightens her shoulders.

“Fine.” She says. Matt gives a soft laugh and sits back. “I’ve been giving the local mobs a hard time lately, stopping their shipments, blocking transportation routes, scaring off clients, etc. Yesterday they followed me home, I thought I’d felt as if I was being watched. They sent in a few mercenaries to deal with me. We fought, I knocked out a few and ran. I decided to run over the rooftops in the hopes of slowing them down and, well, ‘cause escaping is easier with the, eh-” She motions to her back. “and eh, yeah. So I was running across the rooftops, I wanted to make a jump. I didn’t make it and ended up in your living room. I’m really sorry about your window by the way.” She says with a guilty look on her face.

“Hold up, so you’re telling me that you’ve been out there at night fighting crime?” Foggy says, his head shaking in disbelief. “Kinda?” Rhea has a guilty smile on her face. A soft chuckle comes from in front of her. Matt has a huge smile on his face and he’s laughing to himself. “Yeah, sure, laugh. You two are just absolutely perfect for each other.” Foggy is now standing, rubbing the back of his neck and shooting annoyed glances at Matt, who only starts laughing louder in response. Rhea frowns, she doesn’t understand what’s going on. Why is he laughing? “I’m sorry, you must be confused.” Matt starts. “Foggy is referring to the fact that I have a tendency of getting into trouble too.” A huge smile is still on his face and every so often he chuckles again. Rhea doesn’t really believe him, but she takes it as an answer for now. So far they have done no harm, and have not made an attempt to backstab her, they seem trustworthy. Suddenly a chilly breeze makes her shiver.

“Foggy, it might be time we call that repair man.” Matt says, his voice still shaking from laughter.

“I can’t believe we’ve actually sat here, all this time, in the cold and amongst all these splinters of glass.” Foggy says, the annoyance dripping from his voice. “And although I would gladly call him, I’m not sure that’s a good idea, at 4 O’CLOCK IN THE MORNING.” This time it is Rhea who bursts into laughter. Both Matt and Foggy turn to her with surprised looks on their faces. Her laughter turns into hysteria and tears are streaming down her face. Matt sits on the armrest and puts his arms around Rhea, pulling her close. “It’s okay, we won’t tell. You’re safe here.” He says, his low voice soothing her. Foggy sits down in the chair again, looking at them speechless. Rhea cries for a while, feeling safe in Matt’s embrace. Eventually her tears dry and she pulls herself out of the embrace, looking up into his face. “I’m sorry, it was just a bit too much.” She says, wiping the tears from her face. “I need to get back to my house, I need to gather some stuff and then find a new place to live.”

“It won’t be safe, they’ll be waiting for you there. They might already be after you right now.” Matt sounds concerned and a furrow appears in his face, he’s contemplating the options they have. “Well, then it’s a good thing I have a backup plan.” Rhea looks at them with a triumphant look on her face. Foggy looks it here confused and Matt just stares blankly again. She sighs. “Ever since I got these, uh, things and powers, I’ve been preparing for the worst. I was afraid scientists would come after me once they found out, so I have prepared a backup plan. A bag, with everything I could need for a new life, tucked away in a safe place. I lived in a house that couldn’t be traced back to me, in the middle of nowhere, with an emergency plan, if which the switch is hidden in the bag.” Their faces start to light up after this explanation.

“That’s one hell of a backup plan, but what does the emergency plan entail?” Foggy asks. “Well, basically, it releases a gas that destroys all DNA evidence and then it blows the house up.” At the last words she looks at the ground in shame. “Since none of us are going to get any sleep tonight, let’s get going.” Matt says. Foggy and Rhea stare at him in disbelief. “What? We have to do something tonight, or do you want to stare at the hole in the window all night?” He smirks at them. Rhea looks at Foggy, who simply shrugs at her. “Well then, let’s go.”


	5. Devil in the night

Word count: 1115 words  
Dislaimer: I do not own these characters, except my own invented ones, all rights go to Marvel.

Dislaimer 2.0: Do not read this if you have not watched the entire series yet, the story picks up where the series ended.

They tidy up the room before leaving and span a ripped open garbage bag over the hole in the window, to keep the cold out and the warmth in. Rhea gives them the location and explains how she wants to get the bag. They will use several cabs, switching between them and stopping a few blocks away from the location. They leave the building and walk a few blocks before looking for the first cab. “You know, it’s still like half past four in the morning, I don’t know if taking cabs is such a good idea.” Matt suddenly suggests. “What do you mean?” Foggy replies, but he is interrupted by Rhea. “Oh, yeah. Well that was stupid of me.” Rhea furrows her brows and seems lost in thought. “I’m pretty sure we’re not being followed, so let’s just walk there instead.” She says. Matt zones out for a moment and nods. “I think we’re fine.” He says.

They make their way past dark alleys and old buildings. The buildings have cracks in the walls with moss and plants growing in them. Some of the windows are boarded up and most houses seem empty. The streets are abandoned and the only people they meet are a few junkies and some drunks who decide to chase Rhea. They catcall her and whistle after her, making her sick in her stomach. Suddenly Matt lunges at one of them with his cane, hitting the man square in the face. The other drunks quickly disperse and are not seen again. They take a turn at the end of the block, entering a street which looks even more abandoned than the ones they walked before. Some of the streetlights are broken and the ones that still work flicker. They make way towards a building in the middle of the street. The door is old and a there’s a crack from side to side. “I’m going in, and no matter what you hear, don’t follow.” Rhea says, her voice demanding. “What? You can’t ask that of us.” Foggy argues, he turns to Matt for support, but Matt just stands there, oblivious to his friend’s pleading eyes. “Good, I’ll see you in a minute then.” Rhea says, and she slips through the door into the building.

The room is dark, all the windows are boarded up, blocking out any of the night’s light. Her eyes have to get used to the darkness and she stands still for a moment. She treads carefully and looks around for intruders, but the place is empty. There is rubble covering the floor and glass is scattered all around. She walks further into the room, cautiously avoiding the sharp metal and glass sticking out of the rubble piles. She passes several doors until she finds the one she’s looking for. An open doorway with a broken door in it, which leads her to an empty room. The room looks odd in comparison to the rest of the building. The floor is clean and devoid of rubble. A lone bookcase stands on the other side of the room, its wood old and weary and some of the planks occasionally creak under the weight of the left-behind books. The empty planks are covered in spider webs, the only filthy things in the whole room. She scans the floor, noticing a small wire spanned across the room. She carefully avoids it, making her way to the bookcase. She pulls the bookcase towards her, making an awful sound as it scrapes the floor.

Matt hears the sound of the bookcase scraping across the floor, followed by a startled scream, which even Foggy can hear. Foggy starts to sprint to the door when Matt grabs his coat’s collar and pulls him back. “She told us to stay outside, no matter what.” His voice is calm although the adrenaline is rushing through his body, making him want to run in too. Before Foggy can even reply, the door creaks open and Rhea emerges, unharmed, and with a duffle bag over her shoulders. “Don’t even ask.” She says, her face a bright red. Matt senses the heat of her face and her quickened heartbeat. He also smells something odd on her, it smells like filth and animals. Realisation hits him and he starts to laugh loudly. “You- you- got startled, by- a-rat.” He says between laughs. Rhea’s face turns even redder. “I had been walking on my toes, scared of the possibility of mercenaries jumping me and that, that, thing jumped out of the bookcase.” Rhea spits at him. Foggy joins Matt’s laughter and the have to hold onto each other as to not fall over. Rhea just stares at them angrily. She sighs and starts to rummage through her duffle bag, eventually pulling out a phone. Matt and Foggy are still laughing, tears now streaming down their faces. “Why are you guys still laughing about it?” She asks annoyed. “It’s not that funny.” She picks up a pebble and throws it in their direction. “But it is.” Matt replies. “The fearsome Rhea, who ran across rooftops, jumped through my window and fought off mercenaries. Startled, by a rat.” At the word rat Foggy and him start laughing again. Rhea throws them one last annoyed look and turns her attention to the phone.

She boots it up, showing the familiar android loading screen. She searches the bag again, this time pulling out a set of earbuds. She loops the right one behind her head, pulling her hair over it, and clicks the earbuds into the phone. The laughter of the two men is slowly dying down. Rhea punches in the code and unlocks the phone, selecting the music app from the menu. She puts on some music and plops the earbud into her left ear. The familiar sound of her favourite music fills her ear. Matt and Foggy decide that they have laughed enough, restore their composure and walk closer to Rhea. “So what now?” Foggy asks. “Now I activate the switch, and find someplace else to live.” She replies, her eyes sadden at the thought. “At seven in the morning?” is Matt’s reply. “What else do I do?” she argues. “I don’t really have anywhere to go, now do I?” She suddenly crumples down and screams in pain. Her bones are shifting, her wings trying to get out. Matt can hear the battle raging in her back, the bones and muscles trying to extend, trying to push out, whilst she fights hard to keep them in. “You have to let them go Rhea.” He yells, trying to talk louder than her screams. Rhea whimpers, and falls silent. “Not here.” She whispers. “Not here.”


	6. Angel's Wings

Word count: 977 words

Dislaimer: I do not own these characters, except my own invented ones, all rights go to Marvel.

**Dislaimer 2.0: Do not read this if you have not watched the entire series yet, the story picks up where the series ended.**

 

The collapsed buildings of Hell’s Kitchen are painted a golden brown in the light of the rising sun. The world is slowly waking up, birds start singing their songs, people are preparing for work and amidst all that are Foggy and Matt, holding up a half-conscious Rhea. The group slowly makes their way amongst the growing crowd of office bound people. Rhea’s back is cramping up and the pain is unbearable. She drags her feet across the uneven bricks of the sidewalk. Pain shoots through her back again and she almost falls to the ground. “Hold on Rhea, we’re almost there.” Matt says, trying to keep her awake. Foggy is struggling to keep her up and his breathing is becoming heavy. Carrying her for a few blocks wasn’t that bad, but they had to carry her across the entirety of Hell’s Kitchen! They keep walking, half dragging, half carrying Rhea through the city. They make a sharp turn right and Matt’s building is coming into view. “Rhea, you have to walk for a moment, we need to cross the street without drawing attention to us.” Matt says, he can hear her ragged breathing and her heart is beating so fast it’s becoming dangerous. Rhea looks up at him and drags herself up. “I can do this, don’t worry.” She says between breaths.

They stumble into the apartment, crossing the street had taking more of a toll than expected. Foggy closes the door quickly and Matt hauls Rhea up and drops her on the couch. “Now Rhea, you have to let them go.” He demands. “But it hurts so much.” Rhea whimpers, tears streaming down her face. She bites her lip and looks away. “You can do this, you have to. This hurts more than releasing it.” Matt takes her hands in his and gently squeezes them. Rhea feels his hands holding hers reassuringly, and she releases her lip and focuses on the muscles she’s holding back. Matt hears the sound of shifting bones again, only this time, the shifting grows louder. He hears the muscles in her back tense for a short moment, and then push out at once. The sound of tearing skin enters his ears and he can taste the copper of her blood in the air. Her hands tighten around his for a moment and a cry of pain escapes her lips.

Rhea feels the sharp pain of the skin tearing and then the release of her wings. The freedom feels amazing, she moves her wings, stretching them and feeling the ease with which she can move them. In moments the sound of flapping wings fills the room. Foggy stares at her in awe. His eyes follow the movement of the wings, as they stretch and move, finally free. Rhea looks at Foggy, who is staring at her with an open mouth, and at Matt, who still holds her hands and smiles at her reassuringly. “Foggy, you’re catching flies.” She mockingly says. He blushes and quickly moves his gaze to the garbage bag covering the hole in the window. Her back is already healing, and the pain in her skin is only a small sting now. “You really do have wings.” Foggy mutters. Rhea only then notices she’s still holding Matt’s hands and quickly pulls away, blushing briefly. “I have wings, indeed, and I also heal almost instantly.” She says to Foggy. “Come look.” Foggy turns to her, and somewhat hesitantly walks towards her. She turns her back to him, showing the skin where the wings emerge, now completely healed. Matt listens to the soft movements of her wings, the sound of feathers moving against each other and the tiny muscles tensing and releasing.

“Rhea.” He almost whispers her name. “May I?” He asks. She bites her lip, thinking about it. They have been through so much in such a short time, she trusts him. “Go ahead.” She says and turns her back to him now. He extends his hands, slowly touching her back. He feels the soft skin of her back, he moves his hands lower and the skin turns jagged there, covered in scars. His hands explore the scars, eventually hitting the part where the wings emerge. The skin around the wings is rough and jagged, just like the scar tissue felt. But the skin of the wings itself is soft and smooth and turns into feathers not far from the begin point. Foggy has walked to the other side of the room and mutters something only Matt can hear. “Stupid Matt, always gets the best things and hottest girls with his blindness.” Matt lets out a soft laugh. Rhea turns her face to his. “What is it?” she asks. He can sense the heat coming off her face, she’s blushing again. “Foggy said something funny.” Is his reply. “I heard nothing?” she says, a quizzical look on her face. Foggy turns around making ‘shut up’ gestures to Matt. “Give us a moment, please.” Matt tells Rhea. He stands up and pulls Foggy into the bedroom.

The moment they enter the bedroom Foggy begins protesting. “Dude, you basically just gave away that you have some sort of superpower.” He starts. “Foggy, she has trusted us with her secret. She has protected me when I was Daredevil in that alley. I heard her heartbeat when she told us why those men were after us. I trust her with my secret.” Matt argues, his voice is steady and resolved. “You two really are made for each other, and did I tell you that you always pick the hot ones? Even when they are vigilantes crashing through your window. Damn you Matt!” Foggy sounds annoyed and he turns away pacing around the room. Matt smiles again. “Thank you.” He says. Foggy turns back to him and smiles back. “Ah well, that’s what friends are for.”


	7. Chapter 7

Word count: 476 words

Dislaimer: I do not own these characters, except my own invented ones, all rights go to Marvel.

**Dislaimer 2.0: Do not read this if you have not watched the entire series yet, the story picks up where the series ended.**

 

The two men walk back into the living room. The moment he enters the room, Matt knows something is off. Foggy follows right after him and looks into the room. “She’s gone.” They say simultaneously. The room is devoid of Rhea and her duffle bag. A note is left on the table. While Foggy makes his way towards the table, Matt focuses his hearing on finding Rhea. The morning rush hides her footsteps and Matt can’t find her at first, but somewhere far away he hears the sound of wings, too big to be a bird. “She’s really gone.” He sighs. Foggy turns to him, holding the note in his hand. “Matt, she left a note.” Foggy’s voice is quizzical. Matt sighs again, “What does it say?” Foggy turns his attention to the note again, reading it aloud.

_Sorry to leave so suddenly._

_My presence endangers you both and I cannot ask that of you._

_I am grateful for what you two have done for me_

_And I hope you will keep my secret safe._

_-Rhea_

He looks up at Matt, who has a frown on his face. “I don’t think we’ll be seeing her again.” He says. “I certainly won’t.” Matt replies with a sad smile.

 

Rhea weaves her way through the crowd, pushing past people with coffee and briefcases. The duffle bag hangs over her shoulder, hidden under the cloak that hides her wings. The construction makes her look broad and as if she’s wearing a backpack under it, but at least it keeps her wings hidden. The crowd is thinning as she reaches less developed neighbourhoods. Rhea looks around before slipping into a dark alley, making sure no one saw her. She walks as far as possible into the alley, taking a turn left until she’s completely out of view of the streets. She grabs the cloak and stuffs it in the duffle bag, flexing her wings the moment the restriction is gone. Stretching them further she lifts herself off of the ground, flying towards her old house. The house is settled in an empty area, surrounded by bare ground. Rhea lands a few miles away from it and retrieves the switch from her bag. With a small twinge of sadness she pushes the button and watches her old home disappear in a big ball of fire. She breaks the switch in half and throws the parts over her shoulder, turning her back on her old home.

Making sure that she’s not being followed, Rhea makes her way to an empty building. The door is still intact and all the windows are boarded up. Tiptoeing inside, Rhea looks around scanning the house for danger. Upon conclusion that the house is safe, she retrieves the cloak from her bag again, wrapping it around her before she settles down in a corner and falls asleep.


	8. Fallen Angel

Word count: 561 words

Disclaimer:  **do not read this if you haven't watched the series, the story picks up where the series ended.**

 

The clanging of dumpsters wakes Rhea up. The world has turned darker, it is already night. She stands up, puts on the cloak and hides the duffle bag. Cautiously she walks towards the door, listening for odd sounds. The clanging sound can be heard again, but this time it is followed by shouts. She opens the door and follows the sound of the shouting. Her cloak softly moves around her feet with every step. The shouts are growing louder and she turns left into an alley, facing a group of men crowding a young woman. There are four men, one is holding watch, not yet having noticed Rhea, and the other men are focused on the woman. The woman is half naked, clothes torn to shreds and the men are touching her up. Rhea’s anger grows and her wings shift impatiently.

Rhea roars and launches herself upon the man holding watch, with one vicious punch she knocks him out. The roar startles the other men who turn around to see Rhea standing over their buddy. One of the men looks at her and scoffs. “A cloak? Really? As if having a man running around in a red suit wasn’t already bad enough.” He nods to his companions, motioning for them to stay back. The man walks forward, getting close to Rhea. He’s about 6’4” with broad shoulders and bulky arms. The closer her gets to Rhea, the more intimidating he seems. When he finally stops walking, he is literally towering over her. “You are so small, how do you ever think to defeat me?” At that, Rhea jumps up and kicks him in the faces, forcing him to stagger backwards. The man looks around slightly disorientated, but very annoyed. He pulls back his right fist and punches Rhea square in the face, dislocating her jaw in the process. Blood drips down from her mouth and she quickly puts her jaw back in, ignoring the searing pain. She dodges a few punches and lands a few of her own, forcing the man on his knees. By now the blood is dripping from his face too and some of his bones are broken. With a final knee in the face, the man falls, gripping her cloak for support, before hitting his head on the ground and passing out. The falling motion of his hand, which is still gripping her cloak tightly, rips the fabric from her shoulders, releasing her wings once more. Stretching her wings she looks up at the other man still surrounding the woman. The moon shines from behind her back, giving her the silhouette of a vengeful angel. The men quickly run past her and disappear into the night.

She walks over to the young woman, checking her injuries. They are not severe and the woman looks up at her with pure adoration. “It’s okay.” Rhea says, trying to reassure the woman. “Let’s get you back home.” She lifts the woman and lets her lean on her shoulder while asking for directions. The two women carefully avoid the unconscious bodies, Rhea picks up her cloak when they pass the big guy, and make their way into the night. A soft chuckle can be heard from the roof, and Rhea looks around confused at the sound. For a moment she swears she saw a flash of red disappearing over the rooftops.

 


	9. Lost

Word count: 455 words

Disclaimer:  **do not read this if you haven't watched the series, the story picks up where the series ended.**

 

Rhea’s days turn into a repetitive haze; sleep, fight, eat, sleep. She sleeps during the day, occasionally breaking the habit to buy food and supplies, and patrols the city at night. Every so often she catches a glimpse of red again, but whenever she takes a closer look there is nothing to be seen. She realises it might just be the other vigilante, Daredevil, who upon seeing her decided that she can handle herself and left to help others. They seem to play this little game, who can beat the other to the crime. Quite often Rhea’s the first on the scene, but then again, she can fly. Sometimes he beats her to it, and she always assesses the situation before she leaves. He is quite capable of defending himself.

Rhea is huddled into her sleeping bag, surrounded by the silence of a Hell’s Kitchen day. Her limbs are sore and numb, and her mind is racing. The criminals have been growing in numbers and she can no longer count the amount of drugs labs she’s raided in only two days. She knows it would happen, since Fisk’s defeat Hell’s Kitchen was practically up for grabs. It was only a matter of time before it happened. Completely exhausted, she crawls a bit further into the bag enjoying the warmth. She can’t keep her eyes open and she slowly dozes off.

The sound of machinery and conversations awakens Rhea and she sits up, listening to the sounds that woke her. The murmur of voices is too soft for her to understand but the sudden sound of shouting has her on her feet. “Okay guys, let’s roll. These houses need to be down in two days.” She can hear the demolition truck moving closer to the house, and the rattling of the wrecking ball causes a flash of panic. Rhea grabs her sleeping bag and stuffs it in the duffle bag, along with anything else she can find, and runs out the backdoor. Her wings are retracted, so she doesn’t draw a lot of attention to herself. She keeps out of view of the demolition team and leaves the area. Wandering around Hell’s Kitchen, Rhea wonders what she’s going to do now and decides to have a look at other abandoned areas. Building after building is being torn down and there are no places left for her to hide in. Its late now, the sun has already set and the city’s night life is waking up. Rhea still wanders around aimlessly, her eyes drooping from exhaustion. Finally she decides to have a drink instead, her mind isn’t set on fighting tonight. She enters the pub and graciously welcomes the warmth from the room, warming her chilled limbs.


	10. Boredom

Word count: 653

Disclaimer:  **do not read this if you haven't watched the series, the story picks up where the series ended.**

 

Matt is awoken by the sound of his alarm clock, he swings his arm and punches the machine to silence. He turns on his side, groaning in pain as one of his cuts rips open again. He lets himself relish in the comforts of his bed for another moment before getting out of bed. Matt gently places his feet on the floor, shifting his weight tentatively, waiting for his legs to give out. Luckily they don’t and he picks up his clothes, gets dressed for work and walks to the kitchen. He’s still barefoot and he winces as a sharp pain flashes through his left foot. He quickly sits down and lifts his foot. A small splinter of glass sticks out of the sole of his foot, he pulls it out without a second thought and a small drop of blood falls on the ground. While he’s rubbing the skin around the wound he examines the splinter. It’s short, with a thick width and sharp edges. His mind wanders to the source of the splinter, the window, which has been replaced by now. That was a rather eventful night, it’s a shame she left. The small wound on his foot stops bleeding and he stands up again, resuming his walk to the kitchen.

He grabs some orange juice and quickly devours his breakfast, putting on his shoes after that and almost bolting out the door. Matt has barely closed the door behind him when his phone goes off. “Foggy, Foggy, Foggy.” The robotic voice says. The phone almost slips from his hand as he pulls it out of his pocket. He randomly taps the screen, waiting for the sound of Foggy’s voice to come through. “Matt, hey man, where you at?” Foggy’s voice sounds groggy. “I’m just about to leave the apartment.” Matt walks through the corridor while talking on the phone. “Oh, good. I’m outside. See you there.”

Matt steps outside the building and is instantly greeted by a cold breeze. He shivers for a moment and tightens his grip around his cane. “Matt, c’mon, let’s get some coffee.” Foggy says, joining Matt and holding out his arm. Matt accepts his friend’s gesture and lets Foggy lead him.

The two friends approach their office building and Foggy struggles with the keys, almost dropping them as he tries to unlock the door and hold his coffee in his hand. As Foggy struggles once more, Matt starts to laugh softly. Foggy groans in frustration and finally manages to open the door. “Oh thank god.” He mutters. They enter the building and climb the stairs, walking to their office door. “Hello Karen.” They say in unison as the door swings open. “Hey guys.” She replies with a smile. “Oh, Matt. I have those files in braille you asked for, concerning the new case.” Matt walks forward and extends his hand, Karen hands him the papers. “Thanks, I’ll read them immediately.” He says and disappears into his office. Foggy smiles at Karen and moves to his office too.

***

The lights are on in the office and the streets outside are darkened. Matt, Foggy and Karen are gathered around Karen’s desk. “So, you guys wanna go out for drinks?” Karen starts. “Well, you know, I was planning on heading home.” Matt replies. “What?! Come on! It’s a Friday evening, tomorrow is the weekend. You can allow yourself to have fun sometimes, Matt. You’ve been home enough lately.” She argues, her voice stern and a small smile plays on her lips. “Yeah Matt, you’re such a spoilsport.” Foggy chimes in. Matt starts to laugh. “Okay, fine, fine. I’m coming with you two.” He responds, still laughing. “Great! Let’s go.” Foggy says as he stands up and grabs his coat. He extends his arm again, which Matt takes. The three of them leave the office, locking everything carefully after them. And make their way to their regular place.


	11. Water and Alcohol

Word count: 1046 words

Disclaimer:  **do not read this if you haven't watched the series, the story picks up where the series ended.**

 

Rhea is seated at the bar, her head lying on her crossed arms. Fatigue crawls through her muscles, her eyes burn from exhaustion. A glass of water stands on the table inches from her left hand, her head is turned to the glass, watching the water ripple. The room is not very crowded, a few people are scattered across the tables, chatting and drinking together. The door opens and she can hear a few more chatting people entering the pub. They walk into the room and seat themselves at a table. One of the group walks towards the bar, leans over it and picks up three glasses. He puts the glasses on the bar and calls out to Josie. “Hey, Josie. Give me a bottle.” Josie mutters something mean under her breath and passes the man a bottle. The man walks back to his friends and joins the conversation. Rhea sits up and takes a sip of water. Josie turns to her. “You okay dear?” She asks. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just had a rough day.” Rhea replies quickly, she appreciates the concern but prefers to be left alone. “Rhea?” she suddenly hears from behind her. Rhea turns around to see that the group that entered earlier consists of Foggy, Matt and a tall woman with long blonde hair she doesn’t recognise. It was Matt who had said her name. “Hey Matt, Foggy.” She says and stands up to join them. “Rhea!” Foggy exclaims. “This is Karen.” He says and points at the blonde at their table. “Hi Karen” Rhea says and smiles awkwardly. Matt smiles at her and pulls back the chair next to him. Rhea sits down and places her glass on the table. Karen shoots a questioning look at Foggy. “Karen, this is Rhea. We met her a few weeks ago and lost contact ever since.” Foggy responds, hoping that he has been vague-specific enough. “Oh, uh, Hi.” Karen says to Rhea. The four of them strike up conversation again and laugh away the night.

After a few hours Rhea starts to feel the exhaustion getting worse and she drops her head on her arms again. “You okay Rhea?” Matt asks. “Not really.” She replies, her eyes shift back to her glass and she’s biting her lip. “You want to talk about it?” He asks. “Not really.” She says again. Her eyes are still burning and she yawns excessively. “Hmm, you’re tired. You should go home and sleep.” Matt says, nudging her slightly. Rhea pulls a face at that and sighs. “That’s kinda the problem.” Matt places one of his hands over hers and rubs circles on her palm. “Tell me.” He persists. “I’ve been homeless for a while now, and they’ve been demolishing all abandoned buildings today. I have nowhere to go.” Rhea replies, tears form in her eyes as she speaks. Matt stops rubbing her palm for a moment, frowning his face as he thinks. “You could stay with me for at least tonight, just so you have somewhere safe till you have your own place. Or till you want to leave.” He suddenly says and continues rubbing circles over the palm of her hand. “No, no, no, I can’t accept that.” She starts but is interrupted by Foggy. “No complaining, just accept it.” Rhea looks up at him. “It’s not even your house.” She argues. “That doesn’t matter Rhea, he is right. Let people help you for once.” Matt says. His face has a concerned expression on it and he is now holding her hand. Rhea looks at him, at her hand, and back at him and sighs. “Fine, but only for tonight.” She says. “Great, let’s go now, you sound incredibly tired.” Matt pulls her hand to get her to stand up. “I think it’s time for me to head home too.” Foggy says. “Me too.” Karen chimes in.

The four of them stand up and leave the building. Rhea walks next to Matt, allowing him to hold her arm for support and guidance, even though he doesn’t really need it. “Foggy, could you walk back with us. I don’t think Rhea knows how to get there.” Matt asks his friend. “Yeah sure, let’s just put Karen in a cab first.” Foggy waves at a cab and Matt and him say goodbye to Karen, who sleepily gets in the cab. The two men then return to Rhea’s side and they walk to Matt’s apartment together.

The streets are dark and ominous as the three make their way through the city. Matt and Foggy entertain Rhea by telling her stories of their work and college years. “Avocados?” She asks, struggling with the words as she tries to hold in her laughter. Matt has joined her in the laughter and Foggy is smiling too. “Well excuse me that I can’t speak a completely new language perfectly whilst I’m drunk.” He says with mock hurt. Rhea starts to laugh at that and for a moment forgets she was dead tired. They reach the building and say goodbye to Foggy, who takes a cab home. Matt and Rhea enter the building, carefully walk the stairs and arrive at his apartment. “You can take the bed, and I think you can guess why.” Matt says. She remembers the billboard and the immense light it gives off. “No, it’s okay. I prefer the couch.” She replies. “Are you sure?” he asks. “Yeah, I’ve been living in abandoned buildings, sleeping on the ground. The bed would be too soft and comfortable for me.” She says. Matt nods in understanding and goes off to fetch some pillows and a blanket. Rhea looks around the room, the furniture is still bare and minimal and the right chair still has a dent in it. The window is fixed, she notices to her delight. She drops her bag next to the couch and lays down. The moment her head hits the soft arm rest she falls asleep. Matt enters the room again holding a blanket, and he notices the change in her breathing. He smiles softly to himself and places the blanket over her, trying not to disturb her. He makes sure she’s comfortable and then drops himself on his bed, also falling asleep the moment his body touches the fabric.


	12. The daredevil you know (or not?)

Word Count: 558

**Do not read this if you have not finished watching the series, this story picks up where the series ended, and it will thus contain spoilers.**

Rhea turns around in her sleep, pulling the blanket with her. A shiver goes through her when a cold breeze brushes her, now exposed, back. She opens her eyes lazily, enjoying the comfort of the couch and the feeling of the sun against her skin. Adjusting her position on the couch, Rhea stretches her arms and yawns. She hasn’t slept this well in ages. “Morning.” Rhea turns her head to the sound to see matt standing behind the bar with a smile on his face and a glass of orange juice in his hand. “Morning.” Rhea replies, then she blushes and quickly straightens her clothes. She immediately gives herself a mental face palm. _The guy’s blind! Obviously he doesn’t care whether my clothes are straight or not, I should stop freaking out so much_. Matt still stands behind the bar, he felt her face heat up and then the movement of clothes being straightened. He smiles to himself, imagining the embarrassment she felt and then the realisation that it didn’t matter. Taking another sip from his orange juice he picks up a bowl of fruit and cereal and walks to the couch. Rhea’s stomach rumbles and she clasps her hands over her stomach and her face turns a bright red. Matt hears her stomach rumbling and quickly hands her the bowl. He smiles kindly. “Here, I made you breakfast.” Rhea looks up at him with a sceptical look on her face. “A blind man made me breakfast?” She asks. “Blind doesn’t mean helpless.” He smirks. Once again Rhea’s cheeks turn bright red and this time she really smacks herself in the face. “Sorry, I never-” she stutters, but Matt interrupts her. “It’s okay, I know you didn’t mean it like that.” He holds out the bowl again, nudging it at her. “You should really eat.” Rhea’s stomach rumbles loudly in response. She quickly grabs the bowl, mumbles a thank you and digs in.

After a few spoons Rhea slows down and eats at a healthier pace. In between bites she looks around the room and sometimes glances at Matt, who has now taken a seat across from her. The room is painted a soft golden from the sunrise, mixed in with the harsh blue from the billboard. Rhea stares at the mixture of lights, watching the harsh lights mix, fade and then blaze alight again. Her thoughts wander in the rhythm of the lights. Memories and thoughts mix with each other, fade and new ideas then take their place. Suddenly her head snaps up and she looks at Matt intently. “You never answered my question.” Matt tilts his head in confusion. “What question?” he replies. She looks at him with furrowed brows, distrust crashes through her mind. “How did you know I have wings?” Her tone turns warded, her eyes rest on his face, looking for signs of deception. Matt keeps his face neutral, but thoughts and adrenaline course through him. He knows he has to pick his words carefully, she has to believe him or he’ll crush her trust in him. “Daredevil brought you in unconscious. He told me about the fight and that you had wings, he also mentioned the fast healing. Then he asked me to look after you and make sure you were okay.” His voice is steady and he prays she’ll believe him.


	13. Devil's in the Details

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned, but not really? Quite suddenly, while trying to write a coffeeshop au for another fandom, I felt the itch to write on this again and found that the words for this chapter just flowed from me. I have no idea if this will remain or not, and I am very sorry for all of you out there that I left with a pretty terrible cliffhanger. Hope you enjoy!

Word count: 882

**Do not read this if you have not watched season 1 of Daredevil, this story picks up where the last episode left off.**

Rhea stares at Matt, considering the words he said. His face is relaxed with only a small hint of nervousness, which is gone in a blink. Something is gnawing at her, but the story he told is not implausible. He is blind, which makes him a good choice to ask for help, since he won’t be able to identify Daredevil if ever asked. And she did crash through his window, so Daredevil wouldn’t have to explain what exactly had happened. Matt was indeed the best person to turn to. Her silent ponderings unnerve Matt and he smiles a small and nervous smile. Rhea realises that her doubts are actually an insult to Matt, he has helped her, kept her secret safe and now he has offered her shelter and a place to stay. She shrugs off the gnawing feeling and looks at Matt. “So, you’ve met Daredevil, huh?” she smirks. Matt almost lets out a sigh of relief, but stops himself in time to not sound suspicious. He laughs softly and replies. “Well I’m not really a threat to his secret, right?” Rhea laughs with him and any traces of discomfort or distrust disappear completely.

Rhea and Matt are sitting on either side of the couch, their conversation had slowly died down. The silence isn’t awkward and they are both lost in their own thoughts. Rhea stares at the floor again, completely distracted by the now blazing daylight combining with the harsh billboard light. The sudden voice of Matt disrupts her thoughts. “I have a question too; how did you actually get your powers? I remember you mentioning that they are recent.” His voice is soft with a small hint of urgency, maybe curiousness? Rhea looks at the floor again, for some reason the mixing lights seem to help her remember things. “Ah, that’s a bit of an odd story actually.” She starts. “The odder the better.” He jokes back. They chuckle together before Rhea continues.

“I went camping with some friends at a local swamp-forest thing. One night there was a fog, but it seemed different from any other weather phenomenon. For some reason my friends were scared of it, as if touching it would harm them. It had a soft blue glow and I had never seen anything like it. Different shades of purple seemed to swirl through the already unnatural blue of the mist. I was drawn to it, and despite my friend’s warnings I walked into the mist at night. I don’t really remember what happened, all I know is that my friends lost me and set up a search party. After a few days, they found me unconscious near the bank of a river and put it on drunk students mucking about. I didn’t realise something had changed about me until the first time I struggled with my wings. I had returned to my home a few days before it happened and was having a quiet night in when the pain started. Luckily, I lived alone or I would have had a lot to explain. From the moment it happened I realised I should keep my mouth shut. I would not become a guinea pig or lab rat. Not long after that discovery I left the city and moved here. The first few nights were rough, and I noticed that there was a lot of trouble with local gangs and violence and decided that hey, I can fly and heal fast, so why not use that? And that’s how I became a vigilante.” She ended the story with a sigh. It had been good to throw it out, to actually share this crazy tale with someone. “Damn, that is an odd story indeed.” Matt chuckled. “Do you regret it?” “Regret what, walking into the fog?” she asks. He nods in agreement. “I don’t know, I think I regret leaving home more, although at the same time I don’t. Here I feel like I’m actually doing something. Like what I do has meaning and influence. I never felt like that, not with my uni course, not with my side jobs, never.” Rhea feels like she never fully realised this, not until she spoke the words aloud. “Yeah, I get what you mean. I never felt like I did something meaningful, not until we started our own office and we could choose who we wanted to represent. Not burdened by the big corporations that were actually doing wrong. Not bothered by bosses who wanted us to defend these filthy businesses.” Matt seems bothered by those thoughts. “Aren’t you scared of going broke though? Because, yeah, you don’t take those corporation jobs anymore, but I don’t think these small jobs pay enough to keep you guys afloat.” Matt shrugs at that. “We’ll figure it out.” Is his only reply. “Ever the optimist, huh?” Rhea shoots back. His lips curl into a smile. “Always.” He says and lets out a laugh.


End file.
